Fear of The Unknown
by potterfan2006
Summary: same story 2 diffrent point of view sorry i am not good with summeries Complete
1. Chapter 1

Written 06/28/05

**Fear of the unknown**

**(Dr. Elizabeth Whir point of view) **

**By: Potterfan2006**

Getting in a Puddle Jumper for the first time for the first time since we arrived to Atlantis I have to admit it was a little scary especially after that dream that I had that put me in the infirmary because I got sick. I just keep telling myself that it was just a dream and flying in a Puddle Jumper is safe and the wraith cannot kill us while we are in the Puddle Jumper. As I set down and got strapped in with John Shepherd next to me in the other pilot seat. He was checking everything for take off he then said the six little words that I dreaded the most at that moment. That we were ready to take off, he then opened the roof of the hanger where we kept the entire Puddle Jumper fleet. I felt my butterflies grow about 10 and I felt that I was going to be sick. Unfortunately John looked over and saw the look of horror on my face. He put his hand on my shoulder and he said "Elizabeth look this is a routine mission." But I still couldn't get my self to calm down as I felt what little lunch I had eaten that day start to come up. So I unbuckled myself from my seat and I ran to the back of the Puddle Jumper and opened the back hatch. I ran out to the trashcan on the other side of the Jumper bay and let that little bit of soup and sandwich go. As my stomach was starting to calm down, I felt a cool hand on the back of my neck and I heard a familiar voice.

"Lass are ye ok?" Dr. Beckett asked calmly.

I turned around and forced my self to look into his eyes there I saw a look of worry, love and fear in his eyes. I shook my head yes and then he said, "Lets get ye to the infirmary lass." After he said that I had to agree all I wanted to do was sleep but I knew I had to go on this mission.

" I have to decline your offer because I need to go on this mission," I declined.

I did not miss the look of worry on his face and I knew that he wouldn't let me leave without him being close to monitor me. So I said, "Why don't you come along we might need you anyway." He shook his head with a sigh.

"Aye lass you might be right," he finally answered.

So we headed back to the Puddle Jumper and we got the mission underway with no further incidents as of yet

**The end **

**Note:** I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of the characters from that show I am just using them


	2. Chapter 2

Written 06/28/05

**Fear of the unknown **

**(DR. Carson Beckett Point of view) **

**By: potterfan2006**

Is has been a fairly calm this day, Major Shepherd and his team are taking Dr. Elizabeth Weir out on the lasses first Puddle Jumper ride. Yea see she is going along on a trade mission to find more food and medical supplies because we are starting to run low on both. That is making me worried because we all know what might happen if we run out of them we will starve to death and will have no way to treat and heal all wounds and sickness. Oops is guess that I was wrong on it being quiet because one of my nurses just told me that Major Shepherd just called. He needs me down in the Jumper Bay because Elizabeth just got sick. I knew that I should have never let her go so easily especially after the dream that the poor lass had. In that dream the wraith attacked the Puddle Jumper team while the were in flight and they were all killed. The poor lass was in the infirmary because we could never get her to sleep on her own so I sedated her for a few days so she wouldn't get sick. Well now as I am walking into the Jumper Bay I see her leaning over a trashcan and it does never sound good. I walked over to her and put my hand on the back of her neck. She felt so warm and I started to worry. So I asked her, "Lass are you ok?" she didn't answer me but she turned to me and looked me in the eyes. She just stared and I guess that she was searching for something, she must have found it because she shook her head yes. I still wanted to have her checked out properly so I said, "Lets get ye to the infirmary lass." After that she seemed to think abut it for a little bit before answering me.

"I have to decline your offer because I have to go on this mission," she declined.

Then she looked at me again and the next thing that she said caught me off guard "Why don't you come along we might need you any ways." I figured that she might be right because you never know what will happen with Major Shepherd and Rodney McKay so I shook my head with a sigh.

"Aye lass you might be right," I agreed.

So she turned around and headed for the Puddle Jumper. I followed her, when we got in the mission was underway and I vowed to myself that I will tell her one of these days that I loved her but just not now because I need to make sure that she is ok. So I watched her the whole time during the mission and she was fine she must have just been nervous. In the end everything was great.

**The End**

**Note:** I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of the characters from that show I am just using them


End file.
